


Al menos tenemos esto

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «Sam tendría sus razones para traer a Mick. Y Dean está enfadado por mil cosas, pero no por eso. Joder, Claire está viva gracias a eso. No. Solo buscaba discutir. Un desahogo. Una buena pelea. Un polvo».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam y Dean vuelven al búnker después del caso de «Ladies drink free», y aunque todo ha ido bien, los dos tienen algo que les come por dentro.
> 
> Básicamente, la excusa para perderme con los chicos xD
> 
> Spoilers del episodio 12x16. Todos los errores son míos.

Por fin en el búnker. Necesita urgentemente un trago. O una botella. Los dos últimos días han sido una mierda. Un completo infierno. Baja los escalones de dos en dos, como si quisiera alejarse de ello. Aunque sabe que no va a poder huir tan fácilmente —una muerte de una inocente más sobre sus espaldas—, puede ahogarse en alcohol barato. Tira el petate de cualquier forma sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y va directo al armario de los licores.

—Dean.

Sam está  en algún punto tras él y Dean cierra los ojos un segundo mientras el whisky baja por su gargante. No es un buen momento. Realmente no es un buen momento para el tono compasivo que Sam ha utilizado. No han dicho una palabra desde que se despidieron de Claire y luego de Mick. Después de la euforia por que el tratamiento de los Hombres de Letras Británicos funcionara —de verdad funcionara— en Claire, todo el estrés y la fatiga de las últimas horas habían caído sobre ellos como un manto de niebla rancia que ha ocupado el interior del Impala durante todo el camino de regreso. Y Dean está cabreado. No sabe exactamente por qué. Pero lo siente bullendo en su interior.

Se gira y Sam sigue ahí. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si no comprendiera.

—Oye. Todo está bien. Claire está bien. Lo ha conseguido, se ha curado.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, Sam. No está  _ todo _ bien. Hay una niña que está muerta. Una madre que ha tenido que enterrar a dos hijos, cuando podría haber enterrado sólo a uno. ¿Y eso? Eso es por tu culpa —escupe, alzando un dedo y apuntándole. Y sigue, porque, por alguna razón, no puede detenerse ahí—. Te dije que no lo trajeras. Si no hubieras traído a Mick, esa cría estaría viva, Sam.

Apura el vaso y se vuelve a servir.

Sam asiente desde bajo de la arcada. Parece que va a decir algo más —Dean quiere que diga algo más—, sin embargo, al final se da la vuelta y se va camino del pasillo que da a las habitaciones.

—Mierda. Joder, _ ¡joder! _

Está a punto de lanzar el vaso contra la pared, pero lo aprieta entre los dedos como si quisiera deshacerlo. Y luego, se lo bebe. Se sienta en una de las sillas, con la botella y el vaso frente a él, y una intención muy clara. No llega a cumplir con ella, sin embargo. Cuando sólo lleva dos tercios de la botella —a todas luces insuficiente para conseguir una borrachera digna en él— deja de beber. Está cabreado, sí, pero no es sólo por la niña muerta. No es sólo por lo que ha ocurrido con Claire. Lleva mucho tiempo así, mucho más que los dos últimos días. Son meses de enfado, meses de antipatía, de desgana. Desde que Mary regresó a sus vidas —y luego se fue, y luego regresó, y luego se fue, y luego empezó a trabajar con la gente que secuestró y torturó a Sam—. Desde que Sam decidió que quería colaborar con esa misma gente. Lleva meses enfadado y desganado, y siente que ha perdido en cierta manera su agudeza. No es que no tenga instinto; es que la desmotivación y la decepción hacen que no valga la pena. Es como si hubiera perdido el norte, como si no hubiera nada que le empuje. Por eso deja que Sam tire de él. Aunque no entiende cómo puede querer trabajar con la gente que le hizo aquello —después de todas las pesadillas, de la inapetencia y de todo el camino que han tenido que hacer para sacarlo de ahí—, confía en Sam. A ciegas. Dean tiene muy claro que es su punto de anclaje cuando pierde el norte. Lo han hecho así durante toda su vida: uno tira del otro cuando no está en condiciones. Maldice en voz baja ante ese pensamiento.

Sam tendría sus razones para traer a Mick. Y Dean está enfadado por mil cosas, pero no por eso. Joder, Claire está viva  _ gracias _ a eso. No. Solo buscaba discutir. Un desahogo. Una buena pelea. Un polvo.

Pero no echar su basura sobre su hermano.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Recoge el vaso y lo deja en la pila de la cocina de camino hacia el pasillo.   
  


Dean entra en la habitación. Lo primero que oye es la respiración áspera y forzada de Sam. No le hace falta rodear la cama para saber que está en el suelo, haciendo abdominales como un poseso, pero cuando lo hace, lo ve: Sam se ha cambiado de ropa, la camiseta y el pantalón corto que se pone para hacer ejercicio se pegan ahora a su torso y sus piernas con el sudor. Lleva algunos mechones de pelo pegados al cráneo y está mojado en general. Dean podría decir que es una forma más sana de enfrentarse al dolor que la suya, pero lo cierto es que no lo piensa. Él es quien mejor conoce a Sam e incluso para él a veces es un enigma. Y, desde luego, no le gusta cuando se comporta de forma obsesiva. Le preocupa. Le asusta.

—Oye… lo siento —dice en voz baja—. Lo que he dicho antes.

Sam no deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, pero le ha oído.

—No. —El tono áspero por el esfuerzo—. No, tenías razón.

—No, escúchame, Sam. No podemos salvar a todo el mundo. Tú mismo me lo has dicho muchas veces. —Ni caso—. Además… si no hubieras traído a Mick, Claire no lo habría conseguido. Se habría convertido y… —joder, le cuesta decirlo— habríamos tenido que…

Sam se levanta como un resorte del suelo cortándole a mitad de frase, recoge la toalla del borde de la cama y desaparece por la puerta del aseo con un «necesito una ducha» sin mirarle siquiera.

Joder. Dean se deja caer en el colchón y hunde las manos en su pelo, exhausto. Necesita aclarar esto antes de irse a dormir o no va a pegar ojo. Así que espera. Sam no tarda mucho. Cuando sale con una toalla enrollada a las caderas parece que se sorprende de verlo aún ahí. Aun así, no dice nada. Va directo hasta la cómoda y empieza a buscar su ropa.

Dean se levanta a su espalda.

—Sam. ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? —Habla contra su espalda mientras él se viste. Sin responderle—. Claire está viva porque…

—No es eso. —Se gira, por fin.

Le dispara una mirada.

—Qué.

Pasa por su lado para deshacer la cama y luego vuelve a encararlo.

—Claire. Estábamos en el coche y discutimos. Le dije que no se comportara como una cría estúpida y se largó, enfadada. —Inspira hondo—. Entonces escuché el grito. Te juro que corrí todo lo que pude. Pero cuando llegué era tarde.

Dean se queda en el sitio por un instante. Sam lo ha soltado tan deprisa que se está haciendo aún una idea de lo que quiere decir. Pero cuando las piezas encajan, lo entiende. Y él ha sido el más capullo de los dos intentando mantener a esa niña a salvo esos dos días; pero también se ha dado cuenta de que Claire ha aprendido muchas cosas. Pero entiende la culpa de Sam.

Maldita sea, él es un experto en ese tipo de culpa.

—Oye, déjalo, ¿vale? —Sabe que no es tan fácil como quiere hacerlo sonar. Él se siente como el culo con todo lo que ha pasado—. Las cosas… han salido bien.

Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo. De lo idiota que parece. Sam también se da cuenta, porque sonríe con cinismo.

—Acabo de decírtelo ahí fuera.

—Sí, ya. Pero no te lo creías. Y pretendías que lo hiciera yo.

Sam vuelve a inspirar hondo. Limpio, grande y vulnerable. Y antes de que deshaga la distancia entre ambos de un paso, a Dean se le cruza la idea de que al menos tiene esto. Puede envolver a Sam con sus brazos y tiene la boca de Sam sobre sus labios. Dean no necesita mucho más. Está duro en el mismo instante en que sus caderas se juntan y, por dios, Sam solo lleva un pantalón de pijama suelto. Le muerde el labio inferior y se traga el susurro de Sam, «lo necesito», tan bajo que apenas se oye incluso en el silencio sepulcral del búnker. Lo besa con fuerza, con lengua y la boca abierta.

—¿Qué quieres? —Más bien es un «¿cómo lo quieres?», pero a Dean apenas le llega la sangre al cerebro cuando tiene la lengua de su hermano en la boca y sus manos desabotonando a toda prisa su bragueta.

Sam ya está jadeando sobre él. Se aparta un milímetro para bajar la mirada entre ellos cuando le coge la polla y empieza a acariciarlo. Dean, gime. Y gruñe. Sam alza la mirada hasta él y le besa, solo labios con labios. Después mete el dedo pulgar en la boca de Dean y lo mueve al mismo ritmo que mueve su otra mano sobre su sexo. Dean deja que le acaricie la lengua, chupa, succiona. La frente de Sam cae sobre la suya.

—Quiero esto —musita, mientras sigue moviendo el dedo en su boca—. Y luego… Luego quiero que me folles.

Dean lo pilla. Puede hacer eso. Absolutamente. Succiona una vez más y luego cae de rodillas, arrastrando en el mismo movimiento los pantalones de Sam hasta sus tobillos. La polla de su hermano es un espectáculo. Es como acero con tacto de seda. Es enorme y quema. Dean se moja los labios y se la mete en la boca. Escucha el gruñido arriba. Le gusta. Le gusta hacer que a Sam se le doblen las rodillas, le gusta hacer que pierda el juicio. Se mete todo lo que puede y siente el peso, el latido sobre la lengua. Sam maldice incoherencias,  _ ah, joder… joder, mierda, Dean _ . Se guía por ellas, aunque conoce muy bien el camino. Nota como Sam se apoya sobre la cómoda a su espalda y se mueve contra él. Una, dos, tres estocadas y luego da un paso hacia atrás.

—Espera…

Dean ha sentido el temblor. Tan cerca, ¿eh? Se levanta, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca, y luego engancha a Sam por la nuca y le besa. Un beso rápido, furioso. Él tampoco puede esperar más. Lo _ necesita _ . Ahora mismo, más que el aire que respira. Se desviste como un poseso, Sam le imita. De repente, ambos son todo movimientos rápidos y torpes, sacándose la ropa entre besos descoordinados. Caen sobre la cama y Sam se estira hacia la mesita de noche. Un tubo de lubricante aparece en sus manos y Dean apenas tiene la paciencia de verter un poco sobre su mano y untarse la polla. Apenas puede tocarse.

—Dean.

—Estoy aquí.

Se apoya contra Sam, entrando en él, y cuando Sam retuerce la sábana entre su mano, baja y le besa en la nuca, en el cuello. Sam pierde la cabeza cuando le besan en el cuello y Dean lo sabe. Succiona con fuerza, Sam gruñe y arquea la espalda, encajándose del todo contra la ingle de Dean. Joder. No pierde el tiempo y pasa la mano por debajo del cuerpo de Sam para cogerle la polla. No va a durar mucho. Se mueve contra él, encontrando un ritmo, y cierra los ojos con fuerza porque es demasiado. 

—¿Así? ¿Es esto lo que querías?

Sam empuja hacia atrás, moviéndose contra su polla, y hacia delante, contra su puño.

—Sí —jadea.

— _ Dios. Sammy… _

Entierra su nariz en su nuca, en el pelo de Sam que huele a jabón, lame y chupa y succiona, y cada gruñido de Sam lo lleva más alto. Aprieta el puño sobre la polla de su hermano, haciendo movimientos cortos y rápidos en la punta. Y, _dios_ , Sam se tensa a su alrededor, contiene el aliento y empieza a correrse, con fuerza, en silencio. Joder, Dean es capaz de escuchar los chorros al caer sobre las sábanas. Y no puede más. Deja escapar un quejido y deja que el orgasmo le arrase, oleadas de placer que hacen que pierda el ritmo por completo. Todo se funde en negro.

Cuando vuelve en sí, está derrumbado sobre su hermano, los dos respirando como caballos de carreras. La cama de Sam es un desastre. Ellos están hechos un desastre. Pero no piensa mover un dedo en ese sentido. Se levanta completamente desnudo, dispuesto a irse hasta su habitación y desplomarse en su propia cama. Se para en la puerta y hace un gesto a Sam con la cabeza. Y Sam le sigue.

—Dean.

—Qué.

Como no dice nada, se para en mitad del pasillo a oscuras y se gira.

—Si lo que quieres es echar un polvo, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Dean asiente, pensando en lo que Sam no ha dicho. En cómo ha intentado empezar una pelea esa misma noche.

—Lo mismo te digo —le dice. Y reanuda la marcha.

  
Esa noche duermen juntos entre sábanas limpias. Al menos, se dice, tienen eso.


End file.
